


Return of the Red Skull

by Krystalstar22



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are about to get interesting when a certain HYDRA head returns from the dead To wreak havoc once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Red Skull

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU set after the events of winter soldier and Age of ultron but before the events of Ant man. 
> 
> The two original characters, Krystal and James "JJ" Buchanan Barnes (Stark) Jr are mother and son. They change the timeline enough for the events between Steve and Bucky in the end of winter soldier to not have happened. It will be explained more in flashbacks by characters.

Things had been quiet since the Avengers battled Ultron, Krystal and Bucky settling back into their normal routine with Steve. She would wake them up in the morning, make them breakfast, then send them off to work. She herself would then shower, get dressed, then go off to stark tower to help her son. He was heavily pregnant and could not do much for himself. She knew it wouldn't be long before her son and tony would have their beautiful twin girls. The two men had decided to name their girls Maria Krystal and Jamie Margaret. It was in honor of the people they love the most, their mothers and aunt. 

Krystal drove up to the tower, letting herself in as she always did. Her son lived on the top floor and he had been on bed-rest since the third trimester started. She went up in the elevator, making only one stop to get something bucky had asked for from their spare apartment. "Morning sweetness. Time to greet the day. I made your favorite." She told him, opening the curtains and then returning to the kitchen for his breakfast. It was nice to feel needed by him again. JJ hadn't needed her this much since he was a child.

Krystal came back in from the kitchen quick a small red and gold tray table in her arms. She set it in front of her son, nudging him to eat. He needed to keep his strength so that his girls would remain unharmed. She gave him a soft smile, sipping her tea as she sat in the nearby plush rocking chair. It had been a wedding present from her to him and Tony, knowing they would need a place to rock their girls back to sleep when they were born. She was a psychic, but she had no idea what lay just on the horizon, to lost in her euphoria to even think of the possibility of their past coming to bite them in the ass.

The red skull had a pensive look to his face as he looked through the mirror and into the new world. "Things have changed much since I vwas last around, Lord Thanos. Vwhat is it you vwish i do?" he asked the man in his thick German accent, simply watching the mirror as if it were a television screen. He was sort of fascinated with the blue haired woman who had such power, and he wondered how he might use her to his advantage. He hoped to overthrow Thanos, but was sure he couldn't do it on his own. He would need someone as powerful as the god himself to help stand against him. Perhaps if she was led to believe that the maroon colored behemoth was the reason her parents were dead she might consider helping him. Red skull was not aware of her already deep grudge against him. Krystal would never help the red skull unless she had no other choice. She still blamed him for both her hearts deaths, even if they now were alive and well again. Bucky had suffered much from the wake of the red skull and she doubted he'd ever truly recover.

Krystal ran a hand through her long blue hair as she took a sip of her tea. "Well, feels like my and your dad's past is coming to bite us in the ass." She told her son flippantly, not looking to worried. She knew pretty well how to kick the ass of the redskull. She'd done it through the dimensions after Steve and Bucky's death. She thought she was rid of him. She wasn't particularly worried about it, even if he did posess another infinity stone. Krystal had one herself. While it wasn't considered an infinity stine because only she or those of her lineage could use it, it was just as powerful. The blue moon crystal was the only thing she had left of her lovely mother, the goddess of the moon, selene. 

JJ sighed, sipping his orange juice. "Well, whatever it is, there's no way they can stand against the avengers. Uncle Thor won't take kindly to someone who made you cry." He admitted with that same flippant additude, eating his breakfast and relaxing. They had no real reason to fear.


End file.
